1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surveillance systems, and, more particularly, to surveillance systems for detecting and tracking a moving object or being.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance systems, also known as security systems, are known to include cameras for capturing images within the camera's field of view. The captured images may be compared with each other in order to find differences that may indicate movement of an object or movement of a being within the field of view. The camera may be equipped with mechanisms that enable the camera to execute pan and tilt movements, thereby shifting the camera's field of view. Thus, it is possible to shift the camera's field of view such that a moving object/being of interest may be kept within the field of view. In this way, the surveillance system may continuously and automatically detect and track the movement of the object or being.